Always yours
by outcast of the night
Summary: Musical-based (with hints of both books here and there). Erik has lost Christine to the Vicomte de Chagny... or has he? E/C pairing. (sorry I suck at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :) this is my first phanfic so please reveiw so I know if I should continue with this story or not...**

**Anyway, thanks for opening this story, hopefully you'll read it too ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh yes, I don't own anything :(**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Tears stream endlessly down my monstrous face, making their way into all the folds and holes in my skin. I press the veil she was wearing mere moments ago to my bloated lips. The lips she had kissed. This will surely kill me. I hope it will, for without Christine in my life there is no music, no joy.

I can hear her singing to that boy with her perfect, angelic voice. Oh, how I hate that fop.

I cover my face and sob into my hands, I've brought this on myself. I killed Buquet, I forced Christine down to my vile lair.

I scream at the heavens, cursing whoever is in control of my life. I plead for them to kill me.

I hear the footsteps of the mob, coming to kill me. Instinct tells me to run. Hide.

_No. Let them kill me. I'm dead already._

_Run, hide, escape._

I hear a piercing scream.

Christine!

I run. I run to the lake and when I get to the lake, I swim. She's here, she took the boat with the boy.

I see the boat. I hear sobbing. I see the mob tearing down my lair. My music. My world.

I take a deep breath and swim to the other side of the boat, I'm amazed the mob hasn't seen me yet. But my only priority now is Christine.

I resurface and see her lying in the bottom of the boat, crying.

_But why?_

I look around. _Where's the fop?_

I hear a gunshot.

Christine is now crying so hard that no sound is coming from her perfect lips. I wish I could climb into the boat to comfort my angel. But I can't risk the mob killing us.

I do the next best thing and take a hold of the rope attached to the helm and swim away into the labyrinth that only I know.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) the next one will be longer I promise!**

**Don't forget the wonderful little reveiw box ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows, they really made my day :D love you all **

**A longer chapter as promised ;) hope you enjoy! **

**I would have updated this yesterday but unfortunately my phone won't allow me to even log in and I don't have internet on my computer. I can only post chapters when I'm at my grandmother's house. *sigh* typical.**

**Untill next time ;)**

**I don't own anything :(**

* * *

Under the water it's all so peaceful. The world is weightless, quiet and murky. Lamplight streams through the surface leaving golden trails that disappear into the murky depths. Old ruins are long-buried under tons of lake, making the scene even more beautiful and haunting. I surface for air and the noise is deafening. The mob is still burning everything in their path and searching for the mysterious masked man. Me.

I have been swimming for what seemed like hours on end, making sure the boat was moving forward as slowly as possible so as not to arouse suspicion. Christine now knows its me towing the boat slowly to a cave, but she makes no attempt so stop her tears.

_Why? What is upsetting my angel so? Is it me? God, I hope it's not me._

There's still no sign of the fop. _Thank goodness, I would have killed him by now if he had been here and that would upset Christine to no ends. _

My limbs feel as if they are made of lead. My muscles are screaming at me but I won't stop. Not yet. My feet finally touch solid ground and I ride slowly from the water as the mud beneath my shoes slopes gradually uphill. My now soaking clothes are heavy upon my back and I resist the urge to lay back in the water, rendering my clothes weightless.

I finally pull myself from the lake and look down upon myself.

_God damn it._

I'm soaked to the skin and covered in pond muck. Now I really do look the part of the monster I am. I pick at a pond weed clinging to my shoulder and drop it with disgust. My shoes and the edges of my pant legs are caked in mud and my white shirt now resembles a more auburn colour. I awkwardly bend down and wash my hands off in the lake, take a squelching step forward and offer Christine my hand. After staring at my hand for a few minutes Christine, finally out of tears but still crying, takes it and allows me to help her out of the boat.

_What should I say? Should I say anything at all? What should I do?_

I stand to her right so she won't have to see my deformity. I glance down and realize I am still holding her hand. My face burns a bright crimson and I instantly let go. She looks up at me with her hazel eyes and I lose myself in their watery depths. Even when red and puffy they are the most exquisite jewels on the planet. Her bottom lip quivered.

"Oh Christine..."

She runs into my arms with a squelch and starts sobbing again.

_My god, she's hugging me. How could she willingly touch a hideous beast such as myself?_

I awkwardly stroke her hair.

"Shh, its ok my angel"

She shakes her head in my chest and squeezes me harder, I gasp. She's strong. I lift her chin up with my fingers till she's facing me.

"Come, we must hide."

I take her hand and lead her into the darkness of the labyrinth...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Please reveiw! I love feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone :)**

**Sorry for the wait! I tried getting to this computer asap.**

**You guys probably know by now that I don't own anything ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

Darkness is my best friend. The opaque air hides my hideous face from the world, and sometimes, just sometimes, I can hide from myself. Those moments keep me partly sane, but these precious moments spent with my Christine makes me feel almost human.

I run my hand along the cold stone wall, even though I know these passageways better than I even know myself. This is where I belong. This is where I should stay. But I can't stay here, not with mobs running around the place, thirsty for my blood. No. I pull the hem of my almost-dry vest down. And Christine. She can't stay here, she needs to be heard, with a voice like hers. She deserves light, something I can't give her. I'm not the Angel of Music. I'm just a phantom in darkness. Oh, how does Christine see any light in me?

We turn a corner and are met with a faint, amber light. At the end of the passage.

"We're here."

I pull the torch from its bracket and hold it in front of me so Christine can see the heavy, wooden door in front of us. She looks up at me, the torchlight giving her features a soft glow and I lose myself in her beauty once again. Oh I hope that fop knows how lucky he is to be engaged to such an angel...

I glance with distaste to ring on her finger, turn and push open the door.

This is my emergency living area. It consists of a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and an empty spare room. I walk through the small kitchen to the bedroom, lighting several candles on the way. I show Christine the bathroom and spare room.

"You will take this room, I will take the empty one."

"But, Angel, you cannot sleep on the floor!"

"I'll take the couch," I gestured to a small couch in the corner of the room, "I'll be fine."

What I won't tell her is that I really am going to sort out that mob. A few Punjab lasso's will scare the vermin out of my home. I sigh. I don't want to leave the opera house, but with all these mobs running around the place I'll have to go somewhere else. But where?

"Angel?" Christine's voice disrupts my thoughts.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Will you... Sit by me?"

I blush deep maroon, "Christine... That's highly inappropriate..."

"Please? I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Just sit next to me?"

I sigh in defeat, "Very well, but only till you fall asleep."

I open the small cupboard and pull out a large shirt of mine and a change of clothes for me. I fold the shirt and give it to Christine. I leave the room with the couch and clothes.

When I knock on the door a little while later and am granted entry I cross the room and perch at the very edge of the bed. I glance at Christine. The covers are drawn all the way to her chin and her hands are grasping the edge, or should I say the sleeves of the shirt are.

She looks so innocent and vulnerable. I close my eyes, oh how I wish she would love me as I love her. No, not while that boy lives. I can't kill him though, oh I want to so badly, I almost did. Where did that get me? Nowhere. No, Christine hates me. I know she does. She must. After almost killing her fiancé she has to... But then why is she so willingly following me? Why does she ask me to sit with her? What is upsetting her so? Is the boy dead? Is that why I heard a gunshot? Did the mob kill him? I hope so. Oh, there are so many unanswered questions.

Christine suddenly jumps up, hugs me tightly and starts sobbing into my chest.

I gasp and tense up. She squeezes me harder and I once again have trouble breathing. I stroke her hair hoping it will loosen her grip, "What is it, my Christine?"

"Oh- oh Raoul... Th- they took him!"

Xxx

I had tucked Christine back under the covers and had sung her to sleep. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. She truly is an angel. I had better enjoy these moments I have with Christine. I've given up all hope of having her love me, she loves the fop and he's gone. Is that a good thing? No. Christine won't love me no matter if the boy is dead or alive. God, why do you hate me so?

I'm in darkness again. Beautiful darkness. I smooth down my wig and adjust my mask. I always keep a spare in living areas. My footsteps echo as I walk through the stone passageways of the labyrinth. I hear the scatter of rats and now and then an odd drop of water. Darkness is my cloak. I turn left, then right, then right again. This is my region, my world. I'm where I belong. That entire mob would die if I had the mind to. But no. Only a few, just enough to get them running like ants that have just had their home destroyed. No, it's the other way around. The ants will run array because they destroyed the phantom's home.

I blend with the darkness like night itself, I move like a cat and I have a grim determination that only the infamous Opera Ghost can have.

I finish knotting my lasso and swing it over my shoulder, a bloodthirsty smile on my face. Now it is time to do what I do best.

Now it is time to scatter the mob vermin.

* * *

**Reveiws always welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey every one :) loving the reviews, please keep them coming :P**

**The next chapter is coming sooner than you think ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I hum a tune to myself as I pace around my music room, looking at a sheet of paper that I'm grasping in my gloved hands and read the carefully drawn notes. The tune is full of longing, passion and sadness. I hum a phrase over again. It doesn't sound right. I hum it again differently a few times, trying to find the right note. When I do, I sit by my piano, pick up my quill and rewrite the phrase.

I run through the piece twice more, changing a few phrases here and there until I'm pleased at my work and put the quill down. I lift the lid of the piano and start playing the piece.

Once I've finished with my composition, I put it on a stack of papers next to my piano, put the lid down and glance around the room.

Candlelight gives everything a soft glow. It makes my lair seem somewhat magical. The candles flicker and the light in the room falters then dies. I curse and stand. I'm searching for a match when I feel it. There's a presence in the air that gives me a shiver down my spine like ice cold water running through the bones. I feel eyes boring into the back of my neck that gives me goose pimples. I feel warm breath at the back of my neck. I freeze. A heavy footstep echoes through my home. Why am I afraid? I'm the Opera Ghost damn it! Another footstep and my brief courage falters. I run and the footsteps follow. I risk a glance behind me. Nothing.

I'll lose it. I'll run through this labyrinth until I lose it. I take two lefts then a right but whatever it is, it seems to know its way around my home. I start to panic.

Where should I go?

I turn another corner, my footsteps echoing around my home while the heavy ones of the presence chase me through this world of never-ending night. Then I see something that makes my blood turn to ice. Joseph Buquet stands in front of me, the lasso still tight around his neck. He's deathly pale and his eyes are misty. His hands are dripping with blood and so is his mouth.

I turn into a different corridor and run as fast as my legs can carry me. This can't be happening. I can hear the heavy footsteps of the presence and the lighter ones of Buquet. This is madness. I sprint past a corner and I'm met with the gypsy I killed in my teens to escape their camp with my life. He too has his lasso tight around his neck and is the very symbol of death itself.

I cry out and spin around. That thing is still following me and so is Buquet. I back into another corridor and turn to run for my life but instead I run into all the people that I tortured to death in Persia. They all have the cuts and bruises I had installed while taking their lives, blood still dripping from them as if I had only just killed them.

My mouth turns dry and my tongue to sandpaper. I duck into yet another turn and am relieved to be back in my music room. No, I'm not. The few of the mob I had killed were waiting for me, all the same as the other dead wretches. I try to run but my legs refuse to move. I look down and find myself waist-deep in a deep puddle of...something really sticky and a sickly green colour. I try to mover my leg but to no avail. I'm stuck.

The dead have started chanting now, slowly and softly at first but growing louder and harsher by the second. Their faces are swimming before my eyes. My stomach turns upside down in fear. They circle me, taking a step closer at every chant, "Angel... Angel..."

The presence is getting closer, I know it is. What is it?! The deads' chanting is getting louder and louder. I can hear a drum. My head is throbbing and my heart feels like it's about to jump out my chest. It's coming. It's almost on top of me. My legs are screaming at me but I still try to run in vain. It's going to kill me, whatever it is. I feel hot breath on my face, it's here! I shout out in horror as I see a pair of glowing red eyes and then...nothing.

* * *

**Pleasepleaseplease review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There you go, sooner than you thought eh? eh? *nudge* *nudge***

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I leap from the couch, sweat pouring from my brow, shouting and clutching at my heart that threatens to leap from my mouth. My throat is extremely dry, I must have been shouting a lot, and my legs ache as if I had just run 10 marathons. I sigh in relief as I realize it was all just a nightmare. Wait. I can still hear the drums and the dead chanting 'Angel, angel'. It wasn't a dream, it's real! It's-

"Angel?"

Christine knocks once more on the door and enters the room.

I'm sweating and panting for breath. I wipe my brow, straighten my clothes and, as casually as someone who just woke from a nightmare and found the love of their life at the door, I walked up to her.

I clear my throat. And shakily say, "You must forgive Erik, he did not mean for you to find him in such a state."

"Erik? Your name is Erik?" Christine tasted the name in her mouth and smiled, "it suits you."

Damn this habit of talking in third person! I've been able to keep from it till now in Christine's presence. I look down at my shoes. Why did I wear my clothes while I slept? Why had I fallen asleep at all? I never meant to. I just took off my mask to rub my temples and rested my head... My mask! I'm not wearing it! I do a mad scramble around the room covering the right side of my monstrous face. Damn it! Where is it?

"Erik, don't put your mask on. Please?"

I freeze at the sound of my name coming from Christine's perfect lips. She makes my name sound so beautiful. How does she manage to make the name of some... thing so hideous sound so beautiful? A tear rolls down my deformity.

"Oh Christine... You don't deserve to be cornered into this place with such a hideous beast as Eri- me."

Christine walks up behind me, puts one of her small hands on my tense shoulder and gently turns me around. She softly wipes the tear from my malformed cheek. I gasp. She's touching my face. I close my eyes. Such a gentle touch.

"Erik, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

I sigh and take her hand from my cheek.

"You should get back to bed, my dear. You needn't worry about me."

She stubbornly crosses her arms and I rub my temples, I have developed quite a headache. Christine then does something I would never dream of her ever doing. She takes my hand, leads me to the couch, sits me down in it and snuggles in next to me. I freeze. Gods above I must be dreaming.

A blush has started to form on my cheeks as she snuggles her face into my chest.

"Are you alright Erik?", She asks again.

"I'm fine, my dear. Are you alright? Did I wake you? I do hope I didn't disturb you."

She nods slowly, "I am fine. You did wake me but I don't care, you seem extremely upset. I'm glad you did wake me or else you would be here alone and upset, my Angel."

"I'm no Angel," I spat.

She ignores my comment, "Will you come lie with me?" She asks innocently.

"That would be... Highly inappropriate, my dear." I blush an even deeper shade of crimson. I'm glad her head is buried into my shirt so she won't see me.

"Very well then. I shall stay here then."

My heart stops. I'm about to protest when she gets up, fetched a blanket from the room and snuggles up next to me again, throwing the blanket over my lap. I sit there awkwardly the entire time.

Her arms are wrapped around my narrow frame, she's almost sitting on my lap -as this is a small couch, only made for one to sit on- and she's resting her head against my chest. I sit there awkwardly, my arms slightly lifted as I don't know whether or not I should hold her, and if so, how? How do you hold a woman anyway? I sigh happily, this is heaven. I rest my one hand on the arm rest and stroke her hair lightly with my other. I hold my breath, hoping she won't withdraw in disgust at my touch. How can she cuddle up to such a monster as me? If I were her I would have run away by now. My prayers are answered and Christine sighs happily.

"Christine," I say as she snuggles up closer to me, "this... This is highly innapro-"

I can't finish my sentence because, to my utter shock, she silenced me with a small kiss on my bloated lips.

"Go to sleep, Erik."

She squeezes me lightly and falls asleep in my arms. I sit there staring at nothing. What just happened? Did she just...kiss me? I must be dreaming. What just happened?

My eyes go misty and I sigh in pleasure. If this is a dream I'm going to make the most of it. I gently place a kiss on her chocolate curls and drift off to sleep, not noticing the small smile on Christine's lips at the small gesture of affection I had just showed.

* * *

**Reviews please? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back after the long wait sorry everyone!**

**Good news; I passed grade 8 YAY! :D**

**Please add a review to celebrate :) I also might be able to think of ideas faster if you review a wee bit more *wink* *wink***

**Thanks to partypenguina3 for reviewing for EVERY CHAPTER so far *round of applause* and Million for almost all of the chapters *another round of applause* thanks guys, I really appreciate it!**

**So anyway, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

I had carried Christine back to her room after the happening, scared by the affection she had shown. I need to grow distant from her or else when she leaves me again I will surely die. I feel a strange pain in my chest as I think of a life without my Angel, watching the fop hold her. It has happened before and it will happen again. I sigh; I am dying slowly and painfully. That I know now. Christine will never love me and I will be destined to watch as she and her Viscount are happily married. A stray tear rolls down my unmasked cheek and I catch it on my finger. As I stare at the offending droplet of glistening water, I become angry and squash the perfect droplet. I hate that boy. I don't think it is possible for someone to hate another more.

I sit on the couch unhappily with my long, bony arms crossed tightly across my narrow chest. I curse my life once again, adding to the uncountable similar thoughts. I curse my parents and the gypsies and Christine. But most of all I curse myself.

I cannot bear to stand this pain of having Christine so close to me physically yet so far from me emotionally. _She is mocking me. She knows she loves the Viscount and not me, she knows of the pain she will bring to me when she leaves me for the last time and she is set on just making it worse by mocking me with that kiss_.

I put on my mask with practiced ease, shrug on my cloak and squash my hat on top of my wig. I will end this pain now. I will find the fop and bring Christine to him. _They will leave and I will die. End of my miserable story. The end._

_And they all live happily ever after_.

**Christine's POV**

I wake to Erik's cold voice. It reminds me of dripping icicles. Icicles dripping their freezing perspiration into my dreams, flooding me out. Like a rat getting smoked out of its nest. I shiver.

"Christine, time to get up,_ dearest_"

The way he said the last word made the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. I open my eyes and find an empty room. _Was it a dream? _

"Tell me when you are decent."

_No, it wasn't._ I get out of bed. _Bed? When-_

As my bare feet touch the cold floor the memories of yesterday flood back to me at an alarming rate. I'm scared I'm going to drown in the memories of Erik's 'Don Juan', Raoul's plan, Piangi's death, Erik's lair, Raoul strung up by the Punjab lasso, Erik's violent proposal, the kiss, Raoul getting taken away from me. I break down in a series of sobs, my fiancé could be dead! Dead!

I feel a surge of anger towards Erik; we could be out searching for Raoul! Then I become angry at myself, while Raoul was out there, dying maybe, I was in here kissing his rival!

I give a frustrated moan, why did I kiss Erik?

_Because you love him._

I deny the small voice in my head. No, I don't love him! He's a murdering psycho! What has he ever done for me?

_He loves you, he taught you how to sing, he gave music back to you after it was taken away with your father_.

No! He might have been there for me but he lied! I gave my mind blindly! I do NOT love him!

_What do you know of love when you've never experienced it?_

I love Raoul! I continue to argue against my conscience.

_Yes, you do. But not like you love Erik_.

The voice stayed quiet after that.

"Christine, I will not wait much longer. If you do not hurry, I shall go find the Viscount by myself."

At the mention of Raoul, I was out of the room in no time at all. I hugged Erik furiously.

"Thank you so much,"

Erik looked down at me with cold eyes of fire. I gasped and instantly let go of him, the expression in his eyes was that of pure hatred.

**Erik's POV**

I lead Christine out of the Opera Populaire and through the Parisian streets. I know where the mob have run to; they will be back no doubt. Fools, I will be dead already. Our footsteps are dull and muffled in the early dawn. Darkness is my only friend. It will never betray me. It may leave every day but it keeps its promise to return every night. I now wait in anticipation for the time when my eternal sleep will envelope me in a promise of eternal night, not to see another dawn. I wait for the time when my love for Christine will kill me.

It pains me to be so cold to her but I know in the long run it would pain me more to have her affection now and then, very much like an eternity of light; she would break her promise and leave me to die.

_Either way I'm dead so I might as well welcome it._

I hold my arm in front of Christine to stop her and she walks right into it. I cannot help but notice the tingling sensation on where she had touched me. I withdraw my hand.

_No, I hate her._ I remind myself quickly.

I point down an alleyway, lift the pointing finger to my mouth and press it to my lips then curl my other hand in a motion to follow me.

**Christine's POV**

I follow Erik down the dark alley and peek around his narrow frame; there is firelight on the far side of the passageway. It must be the mob. He suddenly stops and, once again, I walk into him.

_Kiss him, I dare you._

I ignore the snide comment from my inner mind, even though my body was eagerly agreeing to the voice and daring me too. I frown, shake my head, take a step back and mouth a silent apology.

Erik ignores me and points to a figure sitting slumped against the wall on the far side of the group of the mob. I put a hand over my mouth, muffling my cry of distress. I turn to Erik to ask what I must do, but find nothing but the empty air next to me.

_You missed your chance._

I feel the strange urge to slap myself but resist it. I then sneak up behind my fiancé and put a hand on his shoulder. It's wet with blood. _That must have been from the gunshots in Erik's lair. _

I let out a sob and whisper, "Raoul!"_ Please don't be dead, please._

Raoul groans softly and I thank the Lord that he is alright. I start to slowly help him up when I realise the mob has stopped talking.

"Run, Raoul!"

I pull my fiancé after me and he stumbles slightly. The mob let out angry shouts and I hear the click of a hammer being pulled back on a gun. The world seems to go in slow motion and in those few seconds I hear absolutely nothing. Then my world is shattered as the gun is fired.

* * *

**Sorry for the evil cliffie, I couldn't resist *mwahahahaha**

**Anyway please review!**

**Until next time xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for the terribly long wait! The chapters truthfully don't take too long to write, they kinda just come to me while I type on my phone. The problem is getting o the internet.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And thank you to _iwannabewhatyouareseewhatyou se_ for the wonderful long reviews, I really enjoyed reading them!**

**I think this is my longest chapter so far so enjoy it! :) and merry christmas everyone!**

**I love feedback so don't hesitate to review ;)**

**Love you all!**

**-outcast xx**

* * *

Bright light streams through my eyelashes and into my half-open eyes. It hurts. I blink furiously, trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding white glare. I'm in a bed. I'm in a bed in a room. A large white room. Whitewashed walls, snow sheets, crisp pillows, ice curtains. Its not natural. The place smells sickingly of antiseptic and some desperate attempt at rose-scented air freshener. I'm in a hospital.

I shift uneasily under the covers and gasp in agony as a searing wave of pain erupts from my shoulder.

"And what is a pretty thing like you doing with two gunshots to the shoulder?"

I clench my teeth in attempt to ignore the pain and glance to the doorway. A doctor is standing there, leaning casually on the doorpost.

"Who-?" I start to ask

"A carriage dropped you and your charming friend over here, paid for your care and left. He said quite a mysterious chap gave him the money and ordered him to take you two to the nearest hospital." The doctor smiled, almost apologetically at me.

A fresh wave of pain brings with it a wave of memories.

"Raoul!"

I jump out of bed, only just bearing the pain, and, ignoring the doctor's protests, run out the room.

"Raoul!" I scream, tears streaming down my face, "Raoul! Raoul, please answer me! Oh... Oh Raoul where are you?" I whisper the last sentence and fall in a sobbing heap to the floor.

I feel a warm and comforting hand on my non-wounded shoulder, "Please mademoiselle, you will hear of Raoul when you are feeling better. For now you must rest."

I allow the doctor to pick me up and carry me back to my bed. My mind numbed with grief. Why won't he let me see Raoul?

Suddenly I feel a longing to have Erik's arms around me in place of the doctor's. I long for his soothing voice that calms me more than Raoul's ever could. I long for his amber eyes, filled with love, to be staring into mine while he tells me that everything will be ok.

I quickly squash that feeling. It scares me.

_No,_ I tell myself, _I long for Raoul. Warm, sweet, safe Raoul. The man I'm engaged to. The man who would have died for me. The man I know not to be dead or alive_. I start to sob uncontrollably. _No. I won't think like that. He's alive, he has to be. If he died the only person I'd have left is him. Madam Giry and Meg have moved to America and Raoul's family despises me. No, Raoul cannot die._

I feel the soft pillow beneath my head and the sheets being drawn up to my chin.

"Thank you..." I whisper and fall into a light, restless sleep.

The next day I wake at around lunch time and I am presented with some food and drink. I refuse the food but gratefully gulp the drink down. I then immediately get out of bed, relieved that my shoulder is hurting less, and walk through the hospital. I finally find the reception desk and ask about Raoul, the lady at the desk gives me a strange look but does not press the matter that I am a patient myself. She shows me to the room that holds my future husband and leaves. I gulp down the nervousness that is piling into my thought and enter the room. The sight almost brings me to my knees.

Raoul is lying in a bed, not unlike my own, he is deathly pale and has several bloodstained bandages wrapped around his chest, arms and shoulders. His hair, once soft and bouncy, is hanging limply over his now dull, misty eyes. He weakly lifts his head and a faint smile touches his lips when he sees me at the door.

"Christine..." He whispers. His voice is dry and lifeless, yet filled with love and pain.

"Oh, Raoul!" I run to the side of his bed, "Raoul! You look terrible! Are you ok!?"

His eyes light up a bit with humour, "silly question really, my love. I feel terribly weak and awfully tired. I'm afraid that the antiseptic is not helping much and the bleeding has not stopped-" he looks into my tear-filled eyes, "Oh, Christine, do not worry for me. How are you? Are you alright?"

I burst into a fit of sobbing, "Raoul! I'm fine, but don't leave me Raoul! You can't! Not after Papa! Not before out wedding!"

Raoul lips twitch faintly in an attempt to smile but turn quickly into a grimace of pain, "Little Lotte..." He whispers, "go to Madam Giry when all this is over..."

A doctor walks into the room quickly, "honestly, I leave you for five sec-" he stops quickly when he sees me.

"Oh my, Dr Anderson told me to not allow you to see him untill you were fully healed..."

A burst of anger erupts from me, "Yes?! I heal fully from physical wounds only to find my fiance DEAD?!"

The doctor walks over to me and places a hand over my shoulder, "I assure you Mmle Daae, we have done everything we can-"

"YOU HAVEN'T TRIED HARD ENOUGH!" Angry tears stream down my face, mixing with the grieving ones, creating a stream down both cheeks.

"Christine..."

I turn quickly to Raoul, who is breathing harder now. He coughs and small flecks of maroon stain his chin.

"Christine... I- I love you..."

I press his fingers to my lips and allow my tears to flow onto them. I cannot help but mourn him, the sweet boy that ran into the sea to fetch my scarf, the young man that presented me with a beautiful red rose after my triumph at the opera house, the amazing fiance that risked his life to save me, the man that had lain dying in bed. All one beautiful, safe person. He had enough love for me to keep his unspoken promise. For, Raoul de Chaney had and held me, in sickness and in heath and had loved me, till death did us part.

**Erik's POV**

I watch her turn to nothing but empty air, I am an illusion master and becoming one with the darkness is hardly a task that requires thinking anymore. She stands there with her mouth agape and starts acting like a fish out of water.

_Next skill to master: mind reading._ I think to myself. _I want to know what my Angel and saviour is thinking_. I scowl at myself.

No matter how hard I try, my love for Christine will never die and she will always be my angel and light to guide me through the darkness. That is why I have to let her go. She needs light to survive and that is the one thing I will never be able to give her. Maybe it's best like this, the boy truly does love her and I know he will treat her well and he can give her what she needs. I still hate him with all my being but Christine needs him.

"Raoul?"

She has crawled next to the fop, unnoticed by the mob, and has started to pat his hand. He moans.

I zone out for a while, my mind taking over. I think about what has happened in my life. _Let's see; misery, despair, hatred, murder, unfair judgement and darkness... Untill I found that helpless little girl, crying in a church. That little girl that happened to give me the only few seconds of true happiness in my accursed life._

"Run Raoul! Run!"

Gunshots.

The boy and Christine both fall unconscious a few feet away from me.

Angry shouts.

Heavy footsteps echoing through the alley.

I think quickly and work the magic of illusion over both unconscious forms. The mod run right past my hiding place. I sneer as the last footfalls fade into nothing.

I quickly check Christine for wounds and find two holes in her shoulder, I gasp and almost physically feel pain erupt from my chest. My angel is wounded! I need to get her to a hospital, quickly. I glance at the boy, I see several bleeding holes in his chest. _I guess he needs the hospital too._ I tear some strips off my cloak and tightly bandage Christine's wounds. I glance at the boy and do the same, more hesitantly.

"Now don't die on her, Vicomte. If you do I will personally dig you up, and kill you again. Then I will bury you and dance on your grave."

I almost laugh at my pitiful threat, _I had to say something_. I pull the cloak's hood over my head, so as to hide my mask's white glare in shadow, stand and hail a carriage. The driver pulls over and stares at the two figures leaning on the wall behind me. I pull the envelope that holds the 20 000 franks from my last 'salary' out of my pocket and hand some of the money to the driver.

"For the ride and the hospital care for these two. Take them to the nearest hospital and you may keep the change."

The driver does a very good impression of Christine's earlier fish face and eventually nods and helps me load the couple into the carriage. The driver looks at me strangely after climbing back onto his seat.

"You aren't coming?" He asks stupidly.

"No." I say matter-of-factly and wave him of with a flick of my hand.

With that, he disappears into the night with my light and leaves me blind. I stand there for a while in the dark untill I allow the shock of the situation to get to me, my Christine has been shot! A silent tear rolls down my unmasked cheek, I don't even bother to wipe it and I walk numbly back to the opera house where I will enter my catacombs through the Rue Scribe entrance, so as not to run into anyone. I will lie in my coffin and wait for my love to slowly kill me.

I set my jaw in a firm lock, _everyone wins in the end._

* * *

**Oh dear me, Erik is quite stubborn is he not? :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget that little box down there ;) xx**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! xx**

**So here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy :)**

**Also, check out my other short story 'a little fall of rain' and leave a review :D**

**-outcast xx**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

The cold, hard, grey and white flecked floor presses hard against my cheek. It reminds me of my life at this point in time. Cold. So cold. I see in black and white. White and grey. White. So white. So cold. My ears are underwater somewhere in Antartica. Cold. So cold. Noises are deafeningly muffled and hazy.

I had stayed on this floor for several days that throbbed past to the slow beating of my heart. The doctors could not budge me away from his deathbed. He has been taken away from me and I am going to stay where shared our last precious seconds. They had removed his pale, lifeless form very soon after he left me but I still lay here motionless in a haze of dispair, hatered, love, heartbreak, mourning and exhaustion. I felt dead. Worse than dead. And cold.

I am weak. I no longer want to live. I am cold. I want to join my presious Raoul. I feel nothing. I close my eyes and enjoy the darkness that followes.

I open my eyes. Warmth. I inhale. Antistheptic and roses. I turn my head. I am back in my hospital bed. I feel healthy... Physically. _No! I want to die! Is that too much to ask? Why can't I join Raoul?_

I burst into tears. I can't even grant his final wish to go to Mme Giry for she's in America somwhere, I can't even write to her for I have no idea where she now lives. My only option is... _Him._

For the next few days I had sulked in bed, hardly eating or drinking. (I didn't want to but the doctors force fed me if I didn't eat anything because I was very weak). So I lived and my body grew healthy once more.

Now they releced me and I'm out on the streets. I don't want to go to him but, honestly, I have no choice in the matter. I frown and, very slowly, make my to the empty Opera House. _Down once more..._

**Erik's POV**

Black and grey. That's all I see in. Lifeless. Worthless. But death won't claim me. I'm so monsterous not even death will claim me.

I shout in anger, my voice echoing through the deserted catacombs like a bird that's trapped in a glass cage, forever beating agaist the walls untill it dies. I've been lying in my coffin for the past few days, hardly eating or drinking. I've tried cutting myself but it didn't work. So I lie in my coffin, day in and day out. I haven't eaten for days now and I feel dead. The very part of a corpse. _At least that's an improvement_.

I'm tired. Death is embracing me at last, and its never felt so good. Then I hear something. I hear footsteps echoing through my home. I groan and close my eyes, its most probably the mob, or should I say one of them, there is only one set of footsteps. Good. Let him kill me. I hear the door open and a gasp.

That gasp. I'll know it anywhere. My eyes snap open and I see Christine standing over me. No! I will not let her into my heart again so that she can break it! She should be with her precious Vicomte! What is she doing here!?

"DAMN YOU! GET OUT YOU LITTLE VIPER!" I scream as my distorted face twists even more in my rage. I'm so weak that my shout is bearly more than a whisper. I feel pathetic.

"Erik... Please..." Christine's cheeks are glistneing with tears, like white pebbles after a rain.

"No..." I wheeze.

"Erik, you're my only hope!" Christine breaks down crying.

"What... What do you want from me... _Woman_?" My voice may be a mere whisper but its hard and cold as the stone walls of the labyrinth that I've lived in for so many years, I've become one with them.

"Erik, what's wrong?" She feels my forehead, ignoring my question, I look of pure worry on her face, "you're burning up!"

I hiss quietly to her touch.

She goes into my kitchen and comes back a few minutes later with a damp cloth, which she puts on my forehead, a glass of water, that I gulp down immideately, and a sandwich. She places the sandwich next to my coffin and forces me to sit up. The cloth falls uselessly on my lap. She sighes irritibly and removes it and replaces it with the sandwich. I look at the offending object with distaste and my stomach chooses that exact moment to complain loudly. I hiss with annoyance.

"Go away, woman. That's what you're best at. Leave me to die in peace."

"Go where, Erik?"

"Don't you have your _precious fiance_?"

"He's dead, Erik." Her lower lip wobbles and she breaks down in tears, clinging to my neck as she burries her face in my chest.

I am dumbstruck. I freeze and stare blankly at the opposite wall as Christine does a good job of wetting my shirt. _He's dead? How will Christine live now?_ I send daggers of hate to the boy. _How could he leave Christine like that!? _I think of my promise to him and snort as I picture myself and Christine waltzing on his grave. Wait... What? _Erik you idiot! You hate Christine remember?_

_No you don't._

_Don't listen to him, you hate her. You want to protect yoursef right? Well then you've got to push her away from you, or else she'll just hurt you again._

_By doing what? Leaving you to live in Raoul's grave? I think not. You heard her, you're her only hope._

I growl. _Shut. Up._

I gently push Christine away from me. I cannot deny my feelings for her, I love her so much but loving her only ever gets me hurt. Maybe I can help her get back on her feet and then leave her before she can leave me. I can't leave my angel on the streets, hopeless. I growl at mysef. I'm going soft... But, then again, I've always been soft around Christine.

I sigh. In order to help her I need to live. I reluctantly take a bite of my sandwich and nod to Christine. She gives me a watery smile.

"Listen very carefully, Christine. I will help you, but only that. I will help you get your own house and job. The rest is up to you."

She frowns at me, "But you're like a father to me-"

I scream with newfound strength that is powered by my broken heart, "IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT ME, CHRISTINE?! IS THAT WHY YOU KISSED ME, GAVE ME HOPE, ONLY TO SMASH IT AGAIN?! Is that why you left me for a mere boy that only loved you for your voice..." My voice turns into a whisper, raw with pain, _she only thinks of me as a father..._ "Tell me this, Christine... Would he have noticed you if you were a ballet girl that night?"

A single tear falls from her already tear-filled eyes. I can't stand her to be sad like that. I'll let my anger go for now, she's had enough to deal with, what with the death of the boy and all.

"Don't worry, mon ange, I understand you are scared of me, the monster. I understand that you would rather have the boy than me, who would not? I hope you can forgive me for all the wrong I have done to you."

"Erik..." She sobs and clutches to my bony frame, "you are no monster, it is I who was the monster-"

"No! Christine, never say that!" I grab her shoulders and make her look into my eyes... _My mask!_ I gasp and quickly cover the right side of my face.

Christine slowly pulls away my hand and then kisses my distorted cheek, "I forgive you, my Angel of Music."

A tear rolls down my flawless cheek. No-one has ever kissed my deformity. My natural instinct of self-protection threatens to push her away, but for now I will allow this. I've gone for too long without love, even if it is an act.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well after that awfully long wait I HAVE RETURNED! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, please check out my predator fanfic ;)**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Its been two weeks of heaven. Two weeks of me trying to hate Christine but failing miserably. Two weeks of her living down in my lair once more. And I, even though I try to ignore this fact, have loved it. Having Christine here beside me every day is more than I could ever wish for. I've tried to tell myself that she will leave me somehow, but that's impossible with her not having anywhere to go... Right?

In these two weeks after Christine had come down once more, we have tidied up the place and taken care of each other. I'd also asked my good friend, Nadir to find a property somewhere outside of Pais for Christine and I to move to, we can't stay down here underneath the abandoned Opera House forever. I'd given him some of my "salary" money and given him certain aspects of the house I was looking for, being the perfectionist I am. I still have yet to hear from him.

I've tried to hate her but it's literally impossible. I can't help but love her for her innocent personality, her beauty and her voice. She's my perfect angle. After a period of my desperate attempts to hate her, my mind wandered down a path I'd never looked down before: seeing this whole thing through Christine's perspective.

I'm surprised she still trusts me.

I lied to her about being her father's precious angel of music, only to disappoint her by showing her I'm a monster and the fabled opera ghost.

Strike one.

I killed Joseph Buquet and Piangi, seemingly in cold blood.

Strike two.

I threatened to kill her fiancé and tried to force her to marry me.

Strike three, I'm out.

Speaking of the boy, Christine is still awfully upset over his unfortunate demise. To say I am overjoyed would be a mistake. I'm not upset, I'm merely worried for Christine's sake. I still hate him.

I've been lying in my coffin for a few hours now, thinking over everything that has happened, when Christine pokes her head around the door and gives me her small, shy smile.

"I've made dinner, Erik. Would you like to come eat with me?"

I jump from my coffin, "Oh, Christine, you should have told me it was this late, I would have made dinner! You didn't have to do that, you know. "

She smiles, "I know."

I adjust my mask on my face and am about to walk past her when she grabs my shoulder and softly takes off my mask.

"You can't eat with that on, and I've already told you a million times you don't have to wear it."

I growl softly, "Its not the case, I wear my mask to hide my face from myself. I can't bear to see the hideous monster I am. How can you bear to look at me? How will you be able to eat in the presence of... This!?"

Christine smiles softly and places a light kiss on each of my cheeks. I can feel the blood rushing to my face and I snarl inwardly at myself. The opera ghost doesn't blush! Does he?

"It doesn't matter anymore to me, I was stupid and young when I first took your mask from you. I hope you can forgive me."

I softly hold her cheeks and tilt her fave upwards so that I'm looking into her deep, chocolate eyes.

"I've already forgiven you, my dear. A thousand times over."

She giggles softly and leans towards me slightly, her mouth is mere centimeters from mine when, being the coward I am, I turn away from her and walk past her.

"So, my dear, what have you cooked up? Something rather delicious, I hope. I'm absolutely starving!"

After a rather delectable meal, made by my Christine, I had washed the dishes (with much arguing by Christine, saying I should relax and let her do the washing but I was having none of it) I sigh contentedly as I sit back in a couch opposite the fireplace. I miss my organ, living in the backup area isn't altogether that grand, but going back to the main lair is a risk I'm not willing to take.

Christine sits down next to me, and snuggle into my bony chest. I bury my marred face into her chocolate curls and sigh contentedly. This is heaven.

We stay like that for a while untill Christine looks up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Erik, do you still love me?"

I blink at her rather blunt question but regain my composure and a smile lightly touches my thin lips.

"Always have, always will." I whisper

She smiles back at me and cuddles closer (if that is even possible) and whispers back at me, "I was silly to chose Raoul over you, Erik. He may have been my childhood sweetheart, but the truth is... I love you too.l"

I may as well die right here, now. Christine loves me! And it must be true because she finds it so hard to talk about the boy. I must have let out a squeak of happiness because Christine suddenly looks up at me and starts laughing.

My face turns into a ripe tomato.

All of a sudden I feel her lips pressed against mine and I jump slightly at this sudden contact. My eyes are probably the size of the plates I just washed, and my face has become an overripe tomato. A thousand thoughts run through my mind all at once but then I just give in, close my eyes and relax into Christine's kiss. This is where I belong.

"Ahem..."

I jerk away from Christine's perfect lips and turn angrily to the source of the voice.

"Nadir.." I growled "bad timing."

The Daroga just chuckled and sat in between Christine and I, ignoring my death glare and winking at Christine, who is giggling at my reaction to Nadir's sudden appearance.

"I've found the house you wanted, Erik."

"Perfect." I growl sarcastically, not in the mood to talk to my friend.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to move in as soon as possible, so I'll arrange a carriage for you two for tomorrow and you'll be out of Paris before you know it."

"Perfect." I repeat in the same tone of voice.

Nadir chuckles and pats my bony shoulder.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds then, see you tomorrow Erik. Christine."

He bows slightly after getting off the couch and takes his leave.

I start growling and grumbling under my breath, cursing the Daroga and his awful timing.

Christine turns to me and smiles seductively.

"So... Where were we?" She whispers.

* * *

**A lot of fluff to make up for the dreadful wait!**

**Hope you like :)**

**PS don't worry im not going to make stuff that easy for our fav couple... I have a little surprise up my sleeve **

**mwahahahaha :P**

**R&R **

**(don't forget to check out my predator fanfic ;))**

**-outcast xx**


End file.
